State of the Game: April 2012
State of the Game: April. 2012 Greetings everyone! It’s that time again! Time for another monthly State of the Game post. Today I’ll be going over some things to come as well as reviewing some features we’ve released since the previous State of the Game post. ='Duel Ranking System'= The Duel Ranking system was released 04/03/12! This feature came with 20 Ranks for players to work towards, complete with unique prizes unobtainable anywhere else. We largely feel that this was a great change to the PvP system and are pleased with the results. That said, we’ll be continuing to monitor the feedback of this system very closely as we’re always looking for ways to improve Clash and its various features. ='Colosseum - The Future'= The future is bright for the Colosseum. Duel’s should serve as an excellent entry into the PvP scene, players may compete on many different levels in an attempt to earn prizes. The cards should prove quite effective in PvP and the equipment should assist in conquering and farming various PvE content. All of this is a way to help players have a better chance to play competitively within the Colosseum. The intention for Colosseum and Dueling hasn’t changed, but we are definitely going to be looking at ways to improve and add even better rewards to the Colosseum. I can’t say what will be added just yet, but I can assure you that the Colosseum will receive plenty of additions in the road ahead. As with the Dueling system we’ll continue to monitor Colosseum feedback in an effort to further improve and refine it. ='Clash Council - Soon...'= Very soon we’ll start accepting applications for the Clash of the Dragons council, I won’t get into the specifics here but I’m very excited for the opportunity to meet more of our players in person, and can only hope that my beard will live up to the hype (note: it’s not nearly as magnificent as my card!) Keep an eye on the forums and in game for further announcements regarding this exciting opportunity. ='The Nexus - What Then and How Now'= I’m still very thrilled with how The Nexus turned out and how players are banding together to solve the provided clues. There’s always room for improvements and today I’ll be going over a couple things that players can start looking forward to. ''Crafting Ingredients As of right now there’s currently no conversion available for crafting ingredients. It was an original intention that players would have access to this from the start but it unfortunately had to be delayed a bit. I can’t say *when* this is coming exactly but it’s definitely something we’ll be adding as soon as we can. The details of the actual conversion ratios are subject to some changes still, so I am unable to give any additional details at this time. Results being worth less than its ingredients There have been some concerns raised that the result of a couple recipes are less valuable than the ingredients it takes to craft the actual recipe. This is valuable feedback and we want to make sure this isn’t a common concern with future recipes. It’s important to note that quite a few cards found within The Nexus are now unable to be found elsewhere, or may potentially be removed in the future. This raises the value of these cards when combined with the fact that there are going to be future recipes which will utilize these cards as ingredients. We want to make sure our players receive great value from The Nexus and will continue to pay close attention to how the players feel about current and future recipes. Messy Tabs The tab system was a great improvement to the crafting page as a whole, however the issue currently is that the majority of Nexus recipes are going to be found under the “Other” tab. In some cases this isn’t a problem but as players continue to acquire more recipes this issue will increase. I wanted to let everyone know that we’re aware of this particular problem and are working towards a resolution. Certain other features (such as the Ingredient Conversion) takes a higher priority than this particular fix so the messier tabs may need to stay for a bit. Rest assured though, we’ll have something to tidy this up in the future. ='The Future of Clans'= I’ve spoken to several Clan Masters about concerns their members have brought up to them and what they personally feel could be better about the Clan system within Clash, and while we unfortunately don’t have anything to showcase today I can give you a brief overview of some concerns we’re currently designing solutions and improvements for. Clan Activity / Reasons to be in a Clan A big concern several Clan Masters have brought before me is that there’s currently no end goal for Clans. You log on, you’ll participate in a few Clan Brawls but once your Clan has been outfitted with the various cards there’s suddenly very little for your clan to do. This is obviously something that is helped by adding new Clan Brawls with relative frequency, but we feel that there is definitely more we can add to Clans to improve their appeal and longevity. It’s a major goal of ours that Clans will have end goals to shoot for, something that the Clan as a whole has something to work towards. I want to assure the community that this is a concern we’re listening to and will have something in the future that should add more value to Clans as a whole. There’s no current ETA on these features but I’ll be sure to share the details as we get closer to release time. ='3rd Clash? The Myth Becomes Legend'= It has been some time since we released 2nd Clash, we brought in quite a few new cards and removed several older cards in the process. We listened to and discussed internally a great deal of the feedback during that time and had a lot of different (and passionate) views on this subject. Going forward we will be handling 3rd Clash similarly to 2nd Clash. Cards will be added and cards will be removed. Cards that are/were removed will find their way back within The Nexus (and other ways). I’d like to emphasize that we are very unlikely to ever permanently remove a card from the game. I realize there are 1st Clash cards that are still missing, but rest assured they will find their way back into your decks (and your hearts!) in the future. That said, 3rd Clash is in full production and should be making its way to your computer screens before month’s end. Consider this your advanced notice, we will also give a 1 week notice before the new cards come out and details regarding which cards were removed. ='EDIT / Addition'''= Overall it has been a very busy month, a lot has gone into Clash and there’s a lot more on the way in the months ahead. Thank you for reading this month’s State of the Game post, and as always... Stay Beautiful, Clash Community! Category:State of the Game